The invention relates generally to a solar energy conversion system, and more particularly, to a photovoltaic concentrator configured to concentrate and guide incident light onto plurality of photovoltaic cells.
Solar energy is considered as an alternate source of energy relative to other forms of energy. Solar energy conversion systems are used to convert solar energy into electrical energy. The solar energy conversion system typically includes photovoltaic modules, photoelectric cells, or solar cells that convert solar energy into electrical energy for immediate use or for storage and subsequent use. Conversion of solar energy into electrical energy includes reception of light, such as sunlight, at a solar cell, absorption of sunlight into the solar cell, generation and separation of positive and negative charges creating a voltage in the solar cell, and collection and transfer of electrical charges through a terminal coupled to the solar cell.
Solar modules are primarily used in residential and commercial areas i.e. in areas served by a grid of an electric utility company. The amount of electrical energy generated by the solar module is directly related to the amount of solar energy the cells within a module absorb, which in turn is impacted by the cell efficiency, surface area of cell coverage, and the intensity or brightness of the sunlight that is incident on the cells. Cost of the photovoltaic module increases with increased surface area coverage by the photovoltaic cells. One approach for reducing the cost associated with photovoltaic modules is via optical concentration techniques. By employing optical concentration, the cell coverage area within the laminate is reduced. Traditional optical concentrators used for higher levels of optical concentration are often bulky and require active tracking of the light rays. Moreover cost associated with traditional optical concentrators are higher.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a low level static optical concentrator for reducing the cost associated with solar modules with minimal efficiency loss.